Broken Trust
by WritingGirl92
Summary: Emmett and Edward are tired of hearing Jasper talk about how horrible other covens are and how lucky they are to be in a family, so they decide a little scare tactics will shut him up. How long will they let him believe this lie? Contains disciplinary spanking. If you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own the Twilight series**

**This is pre-twilight, so no Bella**

**A/N: ****Contains disciplinary spanking. ****If you don't like, don't read!**

"Y'all are bunch of liars." I shake my head angrily at Edward and Emmett as we wonder through the woods. "Carlisle wouldn't do that! He's a good man."

"He's only done it once. That's all it took." Edward says slowly. He's nervous as can be talking about this.

"You're not the only one who has dealt with an angry coven leader. Carlisle made it clear to us what he has the power to do the moment we woke from the change. It's like hazing to get into a club or something." Emmett explains.

"Just like hazing." Edward agrees with a quick nod of his head.

"As soon as we woke up, bam!" Emmett leaps forward slightly, making me jump. He chuckles and if I still could blush, my face would be red with embarrassment. "He was there to show us that he's in charge, and he has the power. He beat the shit out of us."

"You would have been stronger than him." I roll my eyes, thinking I found the hole in their story that they didn't think about.

"We may have been stronger, but we had no idea what was going on and knew no fighting strategy." Edward says. He eyes me up and down. "Maybe that's why he hasn't done it to you."

"Dude, that's it," Emmett pats Edward's shoulder and jabs his thumb at me. "That's why he's always so distant, too. He hasn't gone through it."

"That could be it." Edward nods. "As soon as he was done beating us, Carlisle said we were officially part of the family."

"That's it. That's his problem."

"Carlisle's probably just waiting for the right time."

"Yeah, probably." Edward says. He and Emmett keep looking at and talking about me like I'm livestock at an auction or something. "Jazz doesn't really rebel or anything, so Carlisle is probably just waiting for him to get gutsier."

"And waiting gives him more time to watch how Jasper reacts to a confrontation. Once he knows all of Jasper's fighting techniques, he'll do it to him, too."

"Screw both of you," I mumble and turn towards home. "I'm not staying here and listening to your tall tales."

"Wait, Jasper!" Edward calls after me. I stop and glance back at him. "Don't tell Dad we told you, okay? We're not exactly allowed to talk about it."

"Right." I roll my eyes. "More like he'll bust your tails if he knew you were telling such lies."

"He's serious, Jasper." Emmett crosses his arms over his chest. "Carlisle took him out back and belted him like crazy when he told me abut it I even _went _through it, and he still didn't want us talking about it. Don't talk, or we will get our tails busted like never before."

"You both are liars."

"Don't tell him." Emmett growls.

"Let him tell Dad." Edward shakes his head at me. "I bet Dad will realize it's time to do it to him if he tells."

"We'll still get a beating."

Edward looks over at me and chuckles.

"Not like the one he'll get."

"You guys are the worst liars!" I shake my head. "I'm going home."

"Go on home, but watch your back. It's only a matter of time before Carlisle decides to make you part of the family." Emmett sneers at me. I ignore him and take off towards home.

I keep running until I reach home.

Dang liars. They're stupid if they think I believe them. Spoiled brats, that's what they are. Carlisle's a good man who has given them a good life and would never do that.

But even if he's a good man, he's still the leader of a vampire coven. He had to keep them under control as newborns somehow.

As I walk into the house, I see Carlisle and Esme laughing in each others arms. Carlisle has one hand on Esme's waste, and the other hand around hers as they dance. Rosalie and Alice are on the couch smiling at them. Old music comes from Carlisle's new phone that sits on the coffee table.

There's no way he did what Emmett and Edward said. He didn't beat anyone in his clan. Esme wouldn't be dancing with him like that, and Rosalie wouldn't be sitting there watching them so happily.

But then again... Esme never questions Carlisle. Is it because he proved his strength to her already? And Rosalie isn't usually that happy. Is she so bitter because of what Carlisle did to her?

What about my Alice? If he even thinks about hurting her...

"Jasper!" Alice smiles and bounds over to me, practically floating through the air with her light steps. She grabs my hands and we join in on the dance. Her movements are so flowing, so free. I laugh as we move to the music, but the thoughts of Carlisle's "hazing" is still fresh in my mind. I keep my eyes on him.

Carlisle spins Esme under his arm. She smiles and kisses him before letting go of his hands. Carlisle goes over to Rosalie and offers her his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" He asks with a smile.

She chuckles and takes his hand. He pulls her up from the seat and the dance around with a bigger gap between them. She laughs and he whispers something to her and she laughs again. He spins her just like he did Esme, then kisses her forehead.

"Don't let that big husband of yours know we're dancing." He laughs. She laughs along with him.

The song ends and so does our dancing. They all return to the couch. I stand behind the couch and rub Alice's shoulders, ready to jump if Carlisle decides to make any move towards her.

I mean, he probably won't. Edward and Emmett are just lying to me. But still, just in case...

"Where did you find that song?" Rosalie asks.

"YouTube." Carlisle answers.

"You know how to work YouTube?" She chuckles.

"Hey, I'm up to date with all this new Internet craze." He smiles.

Alice and Rosalie start throwing out jokes about Carlisle's age, and even Esme joins in. Carlisle takes them all with grace and a smile, but I worry that maybe he's just remembering what Alice is saying.

I take a deep breath to try to clear my head. This whole thing is ridiculous. Emmett and Edward are liars.

"Honey, are you okay?" Alice asks, looking up at me. I kiss her on the top of her head, but keep my eyes on Carlisle.

"I'm fine, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV:

"Will he tell?" Emmett asks me as we make our way up to the house. I shake my head no.

"He's scared shitless." I say.

"Guess we won't be hearing all this coven crap from him for a while." Emmett chuckles, then continues with a perfect imitation of Jasper. "'You guys don't know how easy you've got it! If you were in a traditional coven you would have been torn limb-from-limb years ago!'"

I laugh and so does he.

"We should tell him we were just kidding when we get back."

"Are you nuts?" Emmett says with a shake of his head. "Let him be scared. Maybe he'll stay out of our hair for a while."

"Carlisle really will beat us if he finds out though." I remind him. "He's never amused by things like this."

"He won't find out. Just stay inside Jasper's head and pay attention. If he starts thinking about telling Dad, then we'll tell him it's just a joke. But until then, let him squirm." Emmett shrugs, then pushes my shoulder. "You're always poking around other peoples thoughts anyways."

"Shut up!" I push him back, harder than he pushed me.

"Oh, the little one is getting agitated." Emmett sneers.

"Don't call me the little one." I hiss.

"Whatever bro. You're too dramatic."

I glare at Emmett and growl.

OoOoO

Jasper's POV:

"Where's your brothers, Jasper?" Esme asks me as she settles on the couch next to Carlisle.

"I was just ready to come back home and they wanted to stay in the woods." I say quickly. Alice looks at me with a concerned look. I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me. Although I'm not ready for a fight while I'm sitting down, it feels better to have Alice against me and it's less suspicious than standing rigidly behind her.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I nod and kiss her.

"Was Emmett annoying you?" Rose says with a roll of her eyes. "He's been annoying me for the past three days. I'm glad he's out of the house."

"Rosalie," Carlisle chuckles slightly. "That's not very nice."

She goes on a rant about all the stupid, annoying things Emmett does, and everyone expect me gives her their full attention. Carlisle still has mine. I know Edward and Emmett were lying, but I try to guess Carlisle's fighting style. He's wrestled with us on a few occasions, and all of us boys have been at the receiving end of his spankings before, so I know he's strong. The wrestling throws me off some. He never really gives it all he's got when he wrestles with us. Is it because he doesn't want us to know his fighting techniques?

"Do you hear that?" Esme says to Carlisle. We're all quiet, and can hear fighting and arguing in the distance.

"Emmett and Edward." Carlisle sighs as he stands. "I'll be right back."

He shakes his head and runs out of the house. We all exchange curious looks and I relax now that Carlisle is gone.

"If they're fighting, he's going to whoop them both." Rose sighs and glances out the window.

"He's warned them multiple times about fighting." Esme says. She looks at me. "Were they bickering in the woods? Is that why you came home before them?"

"It wasn't any more than there usual teasing." I respond quickly. Esme nods and she and Rosalie start talking.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? We do not settle things by fighting in this family!" Carlisle scolds Emmett and Edward. His voice is faint and far off, but is just loud enough for us to hear.

Emmett apologizes. True to his nature, Edward huffs about things being unfair and how nothing is ever his fault and blah blah blah. Carlisle is able to get them to tell him what started the fight, and sighs when he learns it was simply from them pushing each other off the path.

"Turn around and bend over."

"Good going, idiots." Rosalie mumbles.

"Rose." Esme warns her with a simple disapproving tone.

Edward protests, and Emmett tells him to shut up and take it. He must have finally did what Carlisle said, because we hear two sets of fifteen smacks. Edward complains and whines afterward, but Carlisle quickly shuts him up.

"You only got fifteen smacks, and you had your jeans on. If you want to continue whining and complaining, I'll give you something to whine and complain about!"

Damn, Carlisle's getting tough.

"Do not give him a hard time about this." Esme says with a sigh, and we all know she's talking about Edward. Rosalie rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. Alice and I nod.

As they return home, Edward runs upstairs to sulk, and Emmett came around to kiss Rosalie, but she shrugs away from him. He pulls his brow together.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"You know what." She says bitterly, stands from the couch and struts away, leaving her mate both confused and awestruck at the sight of her walking away.

"I seriously have no idea what I could have done wrong to piss her off, but she's been mad at me for days." He sighs and flops down in her spot on the couch. I shake my head. From what she told us, I could think of multiple reasons.

Carlisle's phone rings, and he quickly answers it in his usual professional manor. He leaves the room, and Esme follows him. Disappointment seeps from her- the last thing she wants is for him to get called into work. As they leave, Alice kisses my cheek. Emmett gives me a harsh look.

He mouths "don't tell" at me.

oOoOo

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Alice asks as she puts her book down and cuddles closer to my side. I set my book down and wrap my arm around her.

"Nothing, sweetheart."

"You're lying to me, Jasper." She says in a hurt tone that kills me. I hate lying to her, but I shake my head no. If Emmett and Edward _are _telling the truth, which is highly unlikely, I want to keep her safe. I can't tell her. She'd run to Carlisle to ask him about it, which would give him reasons to haze her.

Not that I believe he would or anything.

"You're so worried." She sighs. "About what? You can tell me, you know."

"I know I can, my love, but there's nothing to tell." I give her a fake smile.

"Why are you worrying?"

"You know me," I sigh. "I'm always worrying about something."

"Did they do something when you were hunting?" She questions. I don't have to ask who 'they' are.

"Just their usual bickering and teasing."

Alice just looks at me. We keep our eye contact locked on each other. God, why is she so perfect? Everything she does is just so happy and pure, and here I am lying to her. I really have to step up and be the man she deserves, but I cannot tell her the truth. I won't let anyone hurt her. From day one she has had this perfect image about our family, and like me, she idolizes Carlisle. But now I have information that will crack his perfect, passive image. He's more like a traditional coven leader than she needs to know. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her from having to go through his beating. I won't let him hurt her. She doesn't deserve it. I can't trust Carlisle with her.

If this whole thing is true, I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something's bugging you, Jasper. If you would just tell me I could help." Alice sighs as she searches our closet for something to wear to school. I watch her from my place on against the wall.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, sweetheart. It's nothing." I lie again. I don't feel nearly as guilty about it as before, which scares me. I hate feeling so comfortable lying to her.

She looks at me over her shoulder and instantly the guilt is back. Her eyes look hurt, and I know she knows that I'm not being truthful. I drop my gaze.

We don't say anything as she continues to dig through the clothes. She works absentmindedly, and I know she's not really thinking about what blouse to wear.

"Alice!" Emmett yells as his big fist slams against our bedroom door. Alice sighs. "Are you ready to go?"

"It's not time for you to leave yet." I say and check my watch. They're leaving a full hour early.

"Me, Rose and Edward have to take an Accounting test that we missed last Friday. Mr. H wants us to take it before school starts." He explains.

"I'll just drive myself." Alice says sadly. I know the sadness isn't from the lonely drive to school.

"Suit yourself." Emmett responds before we hear his heavy steps running out of the house. I can hear the three of them arguing over who's going to drive and who is sitting where in the car. Finally, they drive away and get out of hearing range.

Alice looks at me again. God, this is killing me.

I have to confront Carlisle about this. Once Alice is at school I'll ask. That way he'll have seven hours to do whatever he wants to me, and I'll let him if it keeps him from hurting my Alice. Because he went into the hospital last night, they gave him today off. I'd rather him get it over with when no one is here to witness it. Esme will still be here, but I know she won't give me a hard time about this.

"Jasper." Alice freezes as she says my name. I jump to her side and see her glazed over eyes. A vision. She doesn't say anything else.

"I'm right here, love." I say. Her eyes return to normal, and her face twists with an anger that's more intense than any anger I've ever felt before.

"Did they really tell you that?" She demands. My jaw hits the floor. "They did!"

"Alice, sweetie, don't say anything to Carlisle." I whisper so he can't hear us from his and Esme's room.

"Why would they tell you that? Those assholes!" She exclaims. God, she's pissed. I'm not used to hearing such dirty words come out of her pretty mouth.

"Shh!"

"I'm talking to Carlisle." She says firmly.

"No!" I say strongly. "You're not putting yourself in that position!"

"He's not going to do anything to either of us, Jasper! I saw it! I saw you explain the whole thing to Carlisle. He won't so anything!"

"Honey, just quiet down." I beg her in a whisper. "Let me handle this."

"No, I'm talking to Carlisle! Why wouldn't you tell me they said this?" She turns to walk out of the closet, but I grab her arm to stop her.

"Alice, no!"

"Jasper-"

"Alice, please!" I pull her back in front of me and put my other hand on her other arm. I keep a tight hold on her to keep her from leaving. It shocks her, but she doesn't fight me. "Alice, let me handle this. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Jasper!" Carlisle's voice breaks my attention from her to him. He stands in the doorway of the closet with his brow knitted together. I didn't even hear him coming. "Let go of her this instant!"

I do what he says, but I step in front of her so he can't get to her.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He asks.

"Edward and Emmett told Jasper-" Alice says and steps around me, but I put my arm out to stop her again. She ducks under it. I grab her arm.

"Jasper!" Carlisle scolds me again. He's both confused and concerned, but also angry with me. I drop her arm. He points next to him. "Get over here. Now!"

I hesitate, but do as I'm told. He crosses his arms once I'm next to him.

"You do not grab her like that. You know better than to put your hands on a lady. Do it again and I'll take the strap to you." He threatens. I nod and lower my head so he understand that I don't want any extra trouble. He turns to Alice. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Edward and Emmett told Jasper-"

"Alice." I say firmly, praying that she'd let me handle this. Carlisle grabs my arm and pulls me out of the closet.

"One moment, dear." Carlisle tells her. Once we're out of her sight, he spins me around and starts whooping my ass. I don't fight him. After ten smacks, he turns me back to face him. "You do not control her. Let her speak, and don't ever grab her like that again." He says firmly.

He turns to go back to the closet, but I grab his bicep. He cocks one brow at me. If Alice is determined to tell him what they told me, I'm making sure he knows that he cannot touch her.

"Don't you dare hurt her." I growl. "I swear to God, if you hurt her I will tear you apart."

"Jasper, what in the world is going on in that head of yours? Why would I hurt-"

"Emmett and Edward told Jasper that you beat them after their change as an initiation to the family!" Alice rushes out of the closet and speaks before I can even say anything to stop her. "They told him he wouldn't be part of the family until he gets beat, which, according to them, is coming soon."

Carlisle's knits his brow together again and his jaw clenches. I tighten my grip on his arm, just in case he decides to attack. His eyes turn hard and his emotion become just as angry as Alice's.

"They told him I did _what_ to them?"

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sit, Jasper." Carlisle says as we enter his office. I keep my head bowed, but more because of embarrassment than respect. How could I really believe Carlisle would do something like that? I go to sit in one of the three chairs in front of his desk, but he pulls out his big leather chair from behind the desk and gestures to it. I sit there.

"I cannot believe those two." Esme sighs. Carlisle rubs my shoulders from behind the chair.

"I can't believe it either! They know what he's been through! Why the hell would they do this?" Alice rants and starts pacing. Between her and Carlisle, the anger in the room is dangerously high.

She and Carlisle start this back and forth rant. She keeps pacing and expressing her anger, and he keeps scowling and grumbling about how much trouble they're in. I just put elbows on the edge of the desk and put my head in my palms.

"I'm so stupid." I mumble to myself.

"You're not stupid, Jasper." Carlisle says firmly. He squeezes my shoulders and softens his voice. "If I would have known they were the reason you were acting like you were, I wouldn't have busted your tail like that."

"I deserved it." I mumble.

"Not for protecting your mate."

"I'm such an idiot. I knew you wouldn't do that. I knew they were lying to me."

"You're not an idiot, Jazzy." Alice sighs. Esme sets her hand on my arm.

"Do you want to just stay home from school today?" Esme asks Alice. She nods.

"I don't know if I could keep myself calm if I see those-" she stops herself before she curses again, then clenches her jaw and balls her fists. I've never seen her this angry. "Ugh! I can't believe them!"

"Trust me, they're not getting away with this." Carlisle promises.

"I'm so stupid. I don't know why i believed them." I groan and hide my face in my hands.

"Because you've gone through shit like that with other leaders." Alice sighs and sits on the edge of the desk. It's still so weird hearing those curse words from her.

"You're the only one here who thinks that way, son." Carlisle says. "No one else thinks you're stupid."

"I trusted them, and they lied to me. And I actually believed it." I scoff.

"They will be sorry they did this." Carlisle promises with a harsh tone to his voice. He releases my shoulder and wonders over to the window of his office. Nothing but pure anger rolls off of him. "Esme, when school is released, will you take the three _behaving_ children out while I deal with the other two?"

"Of course." Esme nods quickly and runs her fingers through my hair. She's angry, but nowhere near as angry as Alice or Carlisle. Instead, she pities me. "Where would you like to go, Jasper?"

"The woods for a hunt." I mumble.

"Then that's what will happen."

oOoOo

Edward's POV:

"I thought you were paying attention to him!" Emmett hisses at me as he flies down the road home.

"I was! He wasn't thinking about tell Carlisle. He must have decided once I was out of hearing range." I sigh.

"Carlisle is going to kill us."

I groan and sink down farther into my seat. Alice never came to school, and it didn't take long for us to guess why. The principal is already annoyed with Carlisle for him taking us out of class so often, so we all know he wouldn't keep Alice home unless he had a good reason. And the only good reason he could get would be hearing about what we told Jasper.

"You guys deserve it!" Rosalie spits bitterly from the front passenger seat. She glares at Emmett, then me. "That was just hateful to tell him."

"It was just a joke, babe." Emmett huffs.

"Real funny joke, _babe_." She replies, her voice coated in sarcasm and annoyance. "And I bet it will be a real funny joke when Carlisle busts both of your asses."

They argue back and forth, and I dread our arrival home. We've never done anything like this before. Carlisle is going to be seriously pissed. Maybe we can get out of it somehow. The thought of running comes to mind. Maybe I can blame it all on Emmett. Or maybe we can convince him that Jasper is exaggerating the truth. It would be a real stretch to convince him Jasper is flat out lying, so that's out of the question.

As we pull into the garage, Carlisle is standing against the wall with his arms crossed and his mind blocked. Alice is inside, her thoughts racing about how much she hates Emmett and I. Esme is thinking about a hunt and Jasper is just insulting himself for believing us. I can't get any idea about what Carlisle is planning for punishment.

Emmett opens his door, and Carlisle is right there to pull him out of the Jeep. He smacks Emmett's butt so hard that he makes him cry out. Emmett rarely cries out when he's spanked. I hesitate getting out because I know I'll get one too, but Carlisle is on the other side of the vehicle in no time. He opens my door, yanks me out and lands the hardest single swat to my ass that I've ever gotten from him. He's _never_ hit us that hard with one smack like this.

"I heard what you boys told Jasper." He says angrily and jabs one finger at the house. "Change out of your jeans and into a pair of flannel pants, then wait in my bedroom for me. We have a lot to discuss."

Emmett and I look at each other with wide eyes as we both rub our throbbing rear-ends. This is a day full of firsts. He's never asked us to change our clothes for a whooping, and he's never administered one in his bedroom. I can count the times I've been in his and Esme's room in this house on one hand.

"You better go now before I take my belt off and bust your tails right here!" He threatens. We're both out of the garage in an instant.

_Holy shit, Edward._ Emmett directs his thoughts to me. _He's seriously pissed._

I sigh. He's not telling me anything I don't know already. This is going to suck.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett is already in Carlisle's room when I enter, both of us in our flannel pants. He paces the foot of the bed with his hands clasped behind his back. I sit on a chair in the corner and debate my options again.

"He's pissed, dude. Why did he ask us to change?" Emmett asks panicky.

"I don't know." I mumble.

"Why aren't we in his office?"

"I don't know."

"What is he-"

"Emmett! I don't know!" I snap at him. He turns to me with a harsh look.

"No need to be a hateful asshole about it!"

"Emmett!" This time it's Carlisle who calls Emmett's name from downstairs.

"Sorry." Emmett mumbles.

"This is all your fault anyways." I hiss at him. "You're the one who came up with this dumb idea."

"You're the one who went along with it!"

"I did not!"

"You did to! You filled in the holes of the story. If you would have kept your mouth shit, we would be in this predicament right now!"

"You mean _I_ wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"He wouldn't have believed me if you didn't chime in!"

"Are you too stupid to realize that he was believing every word you said?"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Then don't be stupid!"

"Shut the fuck up, Edward!"

I growl at him, but cut it short when Carlisle comes in through the bedroom door. After slamming it shut, he gives us both angry looks.

"Front and center, both of you." He says, pointing to the area in front of him. Grudgingly, we do as we're told. Carlisle's firm glare stays. "Either of you care to explain what has been going on?"

We both just scowl at each other and neither of us say a thing.

"I'm waiting for your answer."

Still nothing.

"Ow!" I yelp as a hard smack from Carlisle lands on the back of my thigh. He's not holding back this time.

"When I ask a question," Carlisle says through clenched teeth. He grabs Emmett's arm and turns him slightly. Emmett closes his eyes, he knows what's coming, and only whimpers slightly after Carlisle smacks him. "I expect an immediate answer."

"We were arguing." Emmett mumbles.

"About?" Carlisle turns to me for the answer.

"Who's at fault for us being in trouble."

"Well, from what I see, you both are at fault. You both lied to Jasper."

"He started it." I mumble.

"He may have started it, but you went along with it and continued the lie."

"You were the one who made him believe it." Emmett snaps at me. I glare at him.

"Both of you keep quiet unless I ask you a question." Carlisle says firmly. He folds his hands behind his back, his look still angry. I clench my jaw but comply. "Emmett, what started this lie?"

"I told him that he wasn't the only one who knew what an angry coven leader is like."

"Can you please explain to me why you felt the need to tell him that?"

"All he does is complain about how horrible his past was and how lucky we are." Emmett huffs. "It gets annoying and I just thought we could get him to shut up."

Carlisle's eyes are comparable to fire once Emmett finishes speaking. As soon as the words leave his mouth, Emmett ducks his head and waits for Carlisle's response.

_God, I'm stupid! _He demotes himself mentally.

"Let me get this straight. Because Jasper has had horrific and miserable experiences with other leaders and appreciates the home we have worked so hard at creating, you thought it would be a good idea to make a joke about it? Is that how you're justifying turning his fear and anxiety into a joke?" Carlisle asks condescendingly. He steps closer to Emmett, who starts to panic.

_Damn, he's pissed._

"It sounds harsher when you put it like that."

"How would you put it to make it sound acceptable?"

Emmett just looks down.

"How dare you make a joke out of his insecurities." Carlisle shakes his head.

Maybe he'll keep his anger directed to Emmett. After all, he's the idiot who thought up this whole plot.

"And you!" Carlisle turns to me, his finger pointed in my face. "You could hear every distressed thought of his, yet you continued to lie to him!"

"Carlisle, I-"

"Did I ask you a question?" He demands. Scowling, I shake my head no. "Then don't talk!"

My jaw drops. When Carlisle turn into such a controlling ass?

"You knew exactly how worried he was about this. You knew his every worry, yet you did nothing but let him believe that outrageous lie!" He jabs his finger closer to my face. "I cannot believe you let him worry so much! You knew he wasn't taking it as a joke. How? How could you let him suffer like that?"

"Hey, I wanted to tell him we were joking once we returned to the house!" I say angrily. "Emmett's the one who said not to!"

"Now is not the time to raise your voice to me, Edward." He growls.

"I was going to tell him! It was that idiot over there," I point to Emmett. "Who told me not to tell!"

"And he has complete control over you?" He asks sarcastically.

Without thinking, I growl at him. Carlisle almost reacts without thinking, too, and his arm twitches. I don't know who is more scared by the image in his mind, me or him. I jump back and duck, and he also takes several steps backwards to get away from me.

He was ready to slap me. Not hit my thigh or spank me, but actually slap me. Across the face.

I stare at him with a mix of confusion and anguish. Is he really that angry with me? He was seriously ready to smack my face. He's never smacked any of us. We never get out of an ass whooping if we deserve it, but this is so much different. He was ready to hit me out of pure anger.

"Well," Carlisle clears his throat into his fist. Emmett looks between the two of us, wide-eyed and curious of what just happened. "Both of you are to stay here. I'm going out to clear my head for a moment. If either of you leave this room, you will not like the consequences. Understand?"

We both nod. After eyeing us, he gives us a curt nod. He exits the room and gently shuts the door. Emmett wait for him to run out of ear to question me.

"What just happened, dude?"

"He was going to," I gulp the words back. They sound so weird and foreign, even in my head. "Carlisle was ready to hit me."

"I figured that. You were walking on thin ice. I thought for sure he was ready to tan our hides."

"You don't understand. Not hit like beat my ass. Hit like smack my face."

Emmett's jaw drops. He looks just as surprised as me.

"Damn it, Emmett." I plop down on edge of the bed and hold my head in my hands. "We seriously did it this time."

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I am so disappointed with you two." Carlisle sighs. I look up at him. He's about six feet away from where Emmett and I are sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands sit on his hips. He looks like a typical disappointed father. "I still cannot understand why you would do this."

"We weren't thinking. We should have considered how it would mess with him." Emmett answers sadly, keeping his head bowed.

"And how did you describe his behavior?" Carlisle asks rhetorically. "I believe the term you boys used was 'annoying'. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." We both say sadly.

"His insecurities and apprehensiveness is annoying, so you create a joke about it." Carlisle shakes his head. "You know what I bet gets annoying? Not having any privacy in his own thoughts or constantly being pushed around and rough housed. But Jasper tolerates it. Do you know why? Because he understands what it means to be a family, to be a brother. He tolerates the behaviors that he does not like from you two. He is a good brother to you two, and this is how you repay him? He trusted you."

I sigh. He really knows how to make a guy feel like crap.

Carlisle left us in the room for slightly over twenty minutes while he cooled down. It felt like twenty years, though. Once he returned, he told us to take a seat. That's when he started the guilt trip.

"He trusted you both, and you distorted that trust by telling him such an outrageous lie. You didn't only harm your relationship with him, but his relationship with Alice and myself as well. You both should be ashamed."

_Damn right I am,_ Emmett grumbles mentally. _God, I'm so stupid!_

"You two will never do such a thing again." Carlisle says firmly. "Stand up, both of you."

We do as he says.

"You boys are getting the strap. I don't think that is a surprise to either of you, though."

We shake our heads no.

"Lay down on the bed." Carlisle gestures to the mattress. Emmett and I comply. Carlisle places one hand on Emmett's side and the other on my side. "Move closer."

We look up at him questioningly.

"Stay about two or three inches apart."

We wiggle closer and eye each other awkwardly. Why does he want us this close?

"Do not reach back, and do not move away." He instructs us.

_Why does he want us so close?_ Emmett questions me mentally. I shrug. Carlisle has me blocked, so I have no idea.

We can hear him picking up the heavy strap. Emmett looks over his shoulder at it. It's nothing fancy, just a strip of thick leather folded over itself, the ends held together by a large wooden handle. My and Emmett's names are signed on the wood, but it's mostly Emmett's signature. Somehow we started the tradition of signing the strap after it's take to our hide. Jasper has never been spanked with it, so he's the only one of us boys without his name on it. Lucky kid.

"I'm sorry we have to do this, boys." Carlisle sighs. He comes over to Emmett and puts his hand on Emmett's back.

_Damn it!_ Emmett curses himself, knowing he's getting it first.

Emmett winces one the strap is cracked against his backside. The noise itself is enough to make me cringe. Carlisle pulls the strap back again and it whistles through the air before stinging Emmett's skin again. I bury my face into the comforter. Carlisle's not holding back, and it actually bothers me to have to see Emmett get such a harsh whipping. The next three spanks are equally as hard.

"Ow!" I scream as my own backside gets lit on fire from that dreaded strap. I did not expect him to go from Emmett to me like that. Carlisle is not letting me get even a part of his thoughts. I clench my jaw and ball my fists into the bed as four more licks are delivered. Then it's Emmett's turn again.

Carlisle goes back and forth like this. It takes everything for me not to scream like a baby when my turn comes around. Emmett will hold it over my head for years if I do. I whimper, though, and groan. God, does it sting! I keep my face buried into the comforter and breath in Carlisle's scent. It brings only a small amount of comfort. Emmett just repeated the F-word in his head when it's his turn.

I clench my fists, jaw, and eyes shut as tightly as I can. This already sucks, and I have no idea how long it's going to last. Carlisle is keeping his mind blocked one hundred percent.

God, why did I even think we could get away with this?

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck!" Emmett groans as Carlisle cracks the strap against him again. It hasn't even been ten minutes since the punishment started, but it feels like it's been ten hours. Carlisle pauses and puts his hand on Emmett's back. His shoulders tense.

_God damn it! I've done it now. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Emmett screams louder in his head then he does out loud.

"Emmett, I'm going to let any bad language slide at the moment, considering the situation, but you better have your mouth cleaned up by the time the rest of the family returns."

"I will, sir." Emmett agrees quickly.

Carlisle gave Emmett four more licks before moving on to me. I can't do it anymore. I finally break out into loud sobs.

"You're nearing the end, boys." He promises.

_Thank god! I can't handle this much longer!_

Carlisle goes back to Emmett, who actually starts crying too. He doesn't sob as loud as I do, but he's still crying. This is by far the hardest ass whooping Carlisle has ever given us.

"This will be the last time we have to do this, correct?" Carlisle asks us.

Emmett and I both sob out 'yes sir'.

He keeps cracking that damned strap against us. We both break down even more. Our shoulders shake and our sobs become louder and louder. Carlisle speeds up, and it's just a constant, horrible and fire-like pain. Emmett starts bawling as much as me. I've never heard him get so upset over a punishment. Even when it's my turn, he keeps up the violent cries.

"I hope you boys fully understand the severity of your behavior." Carlisle sighs. He whips me twice, and as he pulls back for a third time, a too familiar idea comes to mind.

I throw my hand over my backside, hoping to at least delay another stinging blow. It didn't work as usual though. Carlisle is already swinging the dreaded strip of leather towards me when I tried to cover his target. The strap comes crashing down on the top of my hand.

"Shit!" I scream and quickly tuck my arm back under my torso. Carlisle drops the strap to the floor. Before I know what's going on, he has me pulled to my feet and facing him.

"I told you not to reach back!" He scolds, taking my hand from me. He looks it over as if he could have actually caused some damage. Sighing, he releases it, and I take it in my other hand and rub my throbbing palm. "Do you want to get the rest of your licks with your pants down?"

I shake my head no, crying still as I do.

"Then don't reach back again." He says firmly, reinforcing that he's serious with a swat to my tender backside. I yelp and jump away.

"I'm sorry," I sob. "I won't do it again. Please, no more!"

"Lay back down, son."

"Dad, please-"

"Lay back down." He repeats firmly.

Whimpering, I do what I'm told, but not without noticing that the shock and concern of strapping my palm has his mental guard down.

_Don't let him shake you. If you stop now, he'll pull this scheme every time._

I look up at Carlisle with the saddest eyes I can muster... Which isn't very difficult, considering my situation. He's so close to just caving and ending the punishment early.

"Edward!" He scolds me and instantly blocks his thoughts again. Picking the strap back up, he shakes his head and I bury my face back into the blanket.

I scream into the fluffy material as Carlisle lights up my backside again. He goes passed five this time. I count them mentally, because I don't think I'm capable of even mumbling the numbers through my crying. Nine, ten, eleven.

"This will not happen again." Carlisle says with his jaw clenched.

Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen.

I shake my head no.

Nineteen, twenty.

Done.

"You're finished, Edward." He says and places his hand on my back. The tension in my body leaves, but the pain doesn't. I keep crying. "You may stand, Edward. Emmett, stay where you are."

Shakily, I get to my feet. My ass stings as I move, but I step away from the bed and keep my back to Emmett and Carlisle.

"Almost done, Emmett." Carlisle sighs as he picks the strap back up and rests the leather on Emmett's backside.

"Just make it quick, please!" Emmett mumbles through his own cries.

Carlisle does just that. His twenty strokes are done quicker than mine were, but Emmett still cries out just as much as I did. It kills me to hear this, and it just reinforces how severely we were just punished. Emmett never cries like this.

"Stand up, Emmett. You're through."

"Thank god." Emmett says softly as he slowly stands. He looks at Carlisle, his lip quivering, before Carlisle pulls him into a hug. Emmett hugs him back, but only for a few seconds. Once he pulls away, he tries to pull it together, but struggles. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle."

"M-me too." I say as I sob. Carlisle turns to me and instantly hugs me. Sighing, he speaks to Emmett and I in an exhausted tone of voice.

"Please, don't _ever_ do something like this again."


End file.
